Episode 254 (21st July 1987)
Plot Roly barks at Pat and Simon wanting a walk; Pat tells Simon to get Den to walk him but Den is not in. A note sits on the bench in The Vic's hallway for Simon. Angie and Sharon move into The Dagmar's upstairs flat. Arthur receives a letter from the London in Bloom judges inviting him to the prize-giving ceremony. He is delighted while Tom is jealous to learn The Vic has not received one. Lofty finds the note for Simon and Simon opens it - it is the cellar keys with a note from Den, telling him to guard the keys. Pat assumes Den has gone away for the weekend with Magda while Simon avoids meeting with Sharon when she suggests they hang out. Pat notices how upset Simon is making Sharon and tries to get Lofty to tell Simon what he is doing. Magda arrives in The Vic which shocks Pat, she also wonders where Den has gotten to. Sharon talks to Magda about her failing relationship with Simon and Magda tells her she needs to certain she wants a relationship and if she is not, then Simon is not right for her. Mary requires guidance from Angie to clean The Dagmar, annoying her. Arthur rallies The Vic's football team players: Barry, Ian, Pete, Simon and Dr Singh to remind them of an evening training session at the community hall, unaware that Willmott-Brown has also booked the venue for football practice. Simon confides in Magda about his sexless relationship with Sharon. Barry and Tom poke fun at Mary's hairstyle. Simon meets with Sharon and ends their relationship, leaving Sharon deeply upset. Arthur and Willmott-Brown both arrive for their training session at the community hall and Arthur accuses Tom of double-booking them deliberately, so he decides to take his team to the Sqaure to train instead. Angie tells Pat that Den's passport has gone. Mary makes fun of the men football training to get back at Barry for being nasty to her. Angie tells Sharon that she is going to make sure her and Den get back together for good, but he will be chasing her. The football team head to The Vic following their training session and drink beers, despite Arthur telling them not to. Simon notices Magda alone in The Vic and offers to get her a drink and keep her company whilst she waits for some friends. Cast Regular cast *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Lofty - Tom Watt *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Angie - Anita Dobson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Mary - Linda Davidson *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Tom - Donald Tandy Guest cast *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Bridge Street Market *The Dagmar - Bar and upstairs flat *Turpin Way *Walford Community Centre Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'See you when I see you. Guard keys with life. Den.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,450,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes